Compounds containing poly(arylene sulfide) polymers are known for their desirable properties of moldability, thermal stability, and chemical resistance. Such compounds have been found useful in applications requiring increased impact strength with the addition of various fillers. Because problems have been encountered in compounding and processing when using polymers blended with high proportions of filler, several additives have been proposed to improve processability. The development of other additives to increase the processibility of poly(arylene sulfide) polymers while not adversely affecting strength would be desirable.